A Trial From Love's Past
by FireHanyou14
Summary: AU Kagome and Inuyasha were the cutest couple in high school. But I all changed when Kagome found out that he was cheating on her with her cousin no less! What happens when Inuyasha finds silver haired twins arguing? Will Inuyasha step up as a father or leave it to Kagome? Find out! R&R! If ya don't like, then don't read! Always, FireHanyou13


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha all rights reserved for Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Hi me again with a brand new story!**

**I hope I get some more reviews...I basically am just getting over a cold that left me with little to no energy for the past five days...**

**IN A FRICKIN ROW!**

**My Language Arts teacher is a bitch for giving me that shit-load of make-up work!**

**Update 10/7/14:**

**Hi guys I'm back after like a long time! I just got my laptop back from pandagirl247's dad who works with computers..**

**Full summary: Kagome and Inuyasha were the cutest couple in high school. But it all changed when Kagome found out that he was cheating on her _with her own cousin no_ less!**** After she broke up with him she left Tokyo for Beijing, China. One problem; she was pregnant. What happens when she meets up with Inuyasha again and he see's two silver haired twins yelling at each other? Complete chaos, that's what. **

**Let's go!**

**Kagome's POV**

" Come on now Muteki! We have to go!" I pleaded with my five year old son.

" No! I don't like that tweacher! She a meanie!" He cried and hugged me tighter.

" Do you want Isamu to make fun of you?" I asked and he growled a bit, his golden eyes flashing for a minute.

" Isamu is a dummy!" He made a funny face and I smiled sadly.

He looks and acts so much like his father.

" I promise I'll take you both to the park and we can get ice cream.." I said in a sing-song voice to get his attention.

He perked right up.

" But you have to be good for Ms. Hikari alright?" I asked him and he nodded furiously.

" That's my baby." I smiled and hugged him.

We walked to class and I lead him through the door.

We walked to the teacher and I whispered ' Take extra good care of him Hikari.' and I sent a small glare that only she caught.

She nodded.

I said goodbye to my little angel then waved and walked out.

Time to get to class.

**Yes**, I'm a eighteen year old mother of two.

So what?

I guess it sort of_ is _my fault, but not all on my own.

You see I was in a relationship with my old friend, Inuyasha.

We dated for about five years and I found out that somewhere between the third and fourth year he had been cheating on my with my cousin, Kikyo.

I know, I know. I don't want your pity.

I dealt with it myself and moved away.

I haven't seen most of my friends in about three years, and some of them didn't know about Muteki and Isamu.

Unlike my closest friends Sango and Miroku the others have no clue that I was pregnant when I left.

I never told Inuyasha that he was a father, or that I left.

He figured out that I left on his own.

I made sure he wouldn't find out, why? Because he's the son of InuTashio Takahashi; the biggest and most impressionable business tycoon.

I couldn't tie him down by a responsibility that was mostly **my **fault.

That would just be wrong.

I had been working on auto-pilot again and I was already at the campus.

It's amazing what I can accomplish when I have my mind on other things.

**THREE HOURS LATER**

Wow I **hate **calculus!

Time to go get Muteki and Isamu.

I get in the car after the long as chicken-meat lecture ( Yes, I learned how to cuss in front of my kids now) and drive to the pre-school.

When I get there I see Sango and Miroku talking to Isamu and Muteki.

My boys.

I nearly let a tear fall but quickly got rid of it knowing that the boys could smell it.

I got out of the car and made my way over.

" Oh Kagome, Miroku told me that Inuyasha is coming to Beijing for a business trip and apparently someone actually **knew **about those two and told the-" Sango paused to control herself from cussing but it was all I could stand to listen to.

I thanked them, packed the twins in the car, and drove off.

When we got to the park I let the boys out of their car-seats, told them to be careful, and sent them off.

I locked the car and sat down on a bench where I could watch them.

Sometime after the boys were on the playground they started arguing and it looked almost like mine and Inuyasha's fights.

Then I saw something I would _never _forget.

Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha?_

**INUYASHA!**

The three voices in me screaming to put the boys in the car and drive away from my past, but I couldn't.

He looked the same as ever even if he had small bags under his eyes and his hair was a bit scraggly.

He must've asked them where their mom was cause Isamu pointed over to me.

Inuyasha's eyes widened when he saw me.

I wanted to run away, really.

But I was frozen in my spot.

He knows where I am now.

He knows.

_He knows!_

**HE KNOWS!**

I wanted to slap him and run away, but I was mesmerized by his flowing silver hair and molten gold eyes.

Just the same as five years ago.

He looked at me with the same eyes and I tried to look away.

He pulled my chin toward him lightly.

Then he said something that will ring in my ears forever.

" Why?"

It sounded so broken and confused I couldn't handle it.

My voice wouldn't work!

Something in me then snapped and I blacked out.

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh. My. Glob!<strong>_

_**Cliffhanger!**_

_**I'm so evil!**_

_**What will happen next?**_

_**Will Inuyasha take responsibility as a father or will he leave like a giant douchebagg?**_

_**Find out next chapter!**_

_**~Always,**_

_**FireHanyou13**_

_**(Soon to be FireHanyou14!)**_


End file.
